coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 198
Chapter 198, titled "Act. 18 Record from 2011", is the 18th part of the fourth story arc of the Coppelion manga. Short Summary Long Summary Following the accident which results in the loss of the bus carrying the remaining Shelter 109 survivors that forced them to walk their way to Haneda Airport, Taeko reported this to Ibara, who was surprised especially because they are 15 kilometers away from the destination and noting whether the oxygen supplies are enough for them to make it there, and Taeko replies that to manage this, the elders are carried in the ambulance and the others can take turns resting in it. Ibara then contacts Ougai to request a transport for them in exchange for his directive to hunt down Dr. Coppelius. Ougai agrees, but just before he can arrange a transport to be sent there, two conglomerates approached him and asks his audience with them, prompting Ougai to abruptly end the call, much to Ibara's question. Kanon, still unable to trust Ougai, tries to convince her that he cannot be trusted because they are acting weak when they are in danger, and will use them again just like what he did before. Regardless, Ibara told Taeko that they are on their own, and the latter assures that they will make it and lead the convoy with Asimov staying in the ambulance to look after Alice. Ibara and the others proceed with their mission to hunt down Dr. Coppelius. Kanon wonders where they could find him after stealing the Yellow Cake jet carrying the Three Professors earlier, with the Bathhouse Owner and Dumpling Maker suggests that he would have left Tokyo, but Ibara thought otherwise and are sure that he was still in the city, for the place was familiar to him, which allowed him to live in secret and freely maneuver through. Kanon asks whether Ibara really want to save Dr. Coppelius, for he was the one who were responsible for their days of trouble. Ibara contacts Mushanokouji, much to his protest as she called him during late hours, and asks him to find any information regarding Setsuna. Suddenly Kanon shouts for the group to hold and the normal humans to stay away because she saw Mana above a building nearby. Ibara and the Ozu sisters approaches Mana and the former asks her where she and Meisa have been all the time, with Mana replied that Meisa went off somewhere after thinking that Dr. Coppelius have turned against her. Kanon told Mana to help them instead of thinking about Meisa by assisting in their search for Dr. Coppelius, and asks whether she saw the Yellow Cake jet, whom she confirms, prompting Ibara and Kanon to ask her where the jet was headed. Meanwhile, in Kyoto, Ougai is having an audience with the two conglomerates, and asks what do they want, for he also have other matters to attend. The conglomerates noted him about the motion of no confidence and assures that it will not pass as long as their "alliance" holds, and asks for the PM's signature for a contract. Ougai guesses that the conglomerates are trying to sell nuclear energy overseas again, whom they confirms and notes it will improve their business significantly, but the tradeoff of this benefit and preferential treatment during the negotiations was a condition that must be fullfilled, whom Ougai asks what could it be. The conglomerates reveals the condition to be seriously disturbing: all nuclear wastes produced by the nuclear power plants will be taken to Japan, much to Ougai's disbelief as he asks where all the wastes could be dumped at, whom the conglomerates replied that they can be dumped in Tokyo – at least preventing developing countries from using them to produce nuclear weapons in accordance to the Non-Proliferation Treaty. Ougai reminded the conglomerates about the opening of the Daiba NPP's sarcophagus, which is obviously not the best time to export nuclear energy, but the conglomerates insists that it is still unconfirmed yet and pushes Ougai to sign the contract. He refuses, noting what will happen to the ones passing the motion of no confidence, whom the conglomerates wanders and leaves Ougai after assuring that they can and will change the vote's result at their whim and waits for his decision until dawn. After the conglomerates leave, Ougai looked outside from the windows, where he saw huge crowds of protestors against nuclear energy demonstrating in front of the building as he wonders on what decision he must made for the sake of Japan. Mana's information leads Ibara and the Ozu sisters to the Tokyo Station, whom Shion initially mistakes to be a huge brown mansion. Sure enough, they found the Yellow Cake jet parked in the nearby road. Ibara decides to take over the jet so they could take the survivors out, and proceeds to storm it along with the Ozu sisters. Mushanokouji contacts Ibara shortly after to inform her of his findings of Setsuna: she was a patient in the Tokyo University's hospital who has her left leg amputated in 2011, when she is 15 years old, thus she was the real Setsuna, and her guardian is Matasaburo Itami – Dr. Coppelius' real name, which confirms that Setsuna is his daughter. Ibara asks Mushanokouji to further investigate their backgrounds and relationship, for it is the only thing that can drove him out of his misery. Ibara and the Ozu sisters climbed through the jet's fuselage to the interior and heard Dr. Coppelius' voice from behind a door. Ibara breaches it only to find out that it was a trap: a computer playing his voice with timed explosives strapped alongside it. Kanon quickly shoots the windows and the trio jumped out through it just before the explosives detonate, damaging the jet and rendering it useless. They were soon greeted by Touma and Ryouga, and the former fires at the trio with hand-held M134 Minigun, forcing them to run to the station. Ibara and the Ozu sisters take cover inside as the Retrieval Unit appears and moves in to the station, with Ibara ordering the others to lead them inside as an opportunity to find out where Dr. Coppelius are hiding by forcing them to spill it out. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation Category:Chapters